Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver
• 1999 Microsoft Windows: • 1999 • 18 września 1999 Dreamcast: • 2000 • 27 stycznia 2000 PlayStation Network: • 19 listopada 2009 • 2 maja 2011 GOG.com • 26 kwietnia 2012 |następna = Soul Reaver 2 (2001)}} Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver to przygodowa gra akcji przedstawiona z perspektywy trzeciej osoby, wytwórni Crystal Dynamics, wydana przez Eidos Interactive. Pojawiła się na konsolach PlayStation i komputerach osobistych w 1999 roku, oraz na konsolach Dreamcast w 2000 roku. Jako druga gra w serii Legacy of Kain, Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver jest sequelem Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain z 1996 wytwórni Silicon Knights i rozpoczął cykl kontynuacji sagi, w którym jedna z nich - Soul Reaver 2 - jest bezpośrednim sequelem tej gry. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver zaczyna się 1500 lat po wydarzeniach z Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain i opisuje podróż wampira przemienionego w widmo - Raziela, porucznika Kaina - protagonisty pierwszej gry. Raziel zostaje stracony z rąk Kaina, ale wskrzesza go Dawny Bóg, aby stał się jego żniwiarzem dusz i dokonał swej zemsty. Raziel dzieli ten tytuł z ostrzem Kaina, Łupieżcą Dusz, które zdobywa podczas gry. Crystal Dynamics zaczęło tworzenie gry w 1997 roku, ale pogarszające się relacje z Silicon Knights stworzyły problemy natury prawnej. To i inne opóźnienia zmusiły do wycięcia, bądź przerobienia pierwotnie planowanego materiału i przemienienia go w ostatecznie wydaną wersję. Gra została ciepło przyjęta przez krytyków, zdobywając 91 punktów na Metacritic, będąc chwaloną za swoją gotycką historię i wysokiej jakości grafikę. Jednakże, została skrytykowana za prostą i powtarzalną rozgrywkę oraz niesatysfakcjonujące zakończenie. Fabuła Świat przedstawiony i tło fabularne thumb|right|Grafika promocyjna Raziela, którego cień symbolizuje mściwego anioła. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver rozgrywa się w fikcyjnej krainie Nosgoth, gdzie zdrowie świata jest spętane z Filarami Nosgoth, a każdy filar ma swojego reprezentanta, jakim jest Strażnik Filaru. Przed wydarzeniami z gry Strażnicy zostali skażeni, jednak Kain zabił ich w erze Blood Omen, by przywrócić ich Filary. Po wybiciu niemalże wszystkich odkrył, że to on był ostatnim Strażnikiem, reprezentującym Filar Równowagi. Nieskłonny do poświęcenia swojego życia, by przywrócić ostatni Filar, Kain skazał Nosgoth na wieczny rozpad i - pięć stuleci później - wskrzesił swych wampirzych poruczników, w tym Raziela, by przejąć krainę. Odnosząc sukces, wybudował swój tron na ruinach Filaru Równowagi i ustanowił wampirze imperium. Podboje Kaina były szybkie i skuteczne. Przemieniając zwłoki pokonanych wrogów, jego porucznicy utworzyli własne wampirze klany i w przeciągu stulecia ludzkość została uznana za całkowicie oswojoną, poza kilkoma łowcami wampirów, którzy skryci byli w głębinach krainy i próbowali doprowadzić do świętej wojny. Wykorzystując niewolników wampiry utworzyły Sanktuarium Klanów wokół Filarów Nosgoth jako symbol ich odrodzenia oraz zbudowali Komin, wielki piec, który wypluwał w atmosferę dym, chroniący ich ciała przed słońcem. Kain i jego synowie uformowali Radę, rządząc wspólnie dystopijnym wrakiem Nosgoth. Wraz z przemijaniem czasu byli coraz to bardziej znudzeni, przez co zaczęli walki między klanami w ramach rozrywki. W erze Soul Reaver, w której rozgrywa się akcja intra Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver - dokładnie 1500 lat po zakończeniu Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain - ludzie zostali zdziesiątkowani, a wampirze klany przejęły różne regiony Nosgoth i zaczęły przejmować się bardziej wewnętrznymi sprawami. Ku niewiedzy wampirów, poniżej Nosgoth skrywał się Dawny Bóg - starożytna i potężna istota. Dawny Bóg panował nad Kołem Przeznaczenia, cyklem reinkarnacji dusz, które kręciły się w Kole po pętli predestynacji. Jednakże, ponieważ wampiry były nieśmiertelne, ich dusze nie kręciły się w Kole, przypuszczalnie powodując rozkład krainy poprzez blokowanie Koła. W momencie, w którym Raziel zostaje wskrzeszony - 500 lat po intrze gry - Nosgoth jest na krawędzi całkowitej, ekologicznej zagłady. Postacie thumb|right|Kolaż przedstawiający niektórych z ważniejszych bohaterów gry. Z oryginalnej obsady Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain troje bohaterów (Kain, Ariel i Moebius) powróciło w Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, zaś pozostali zadebiutowali dopiero w tej grze. Crystal Dynamics uznało za ważne, by zapewnić, że ich charakterystyka, gra aktorska i głosy były "zniewalające" oraz "inteligentne", chcąc uwiecznić to, co przygotowało poprzednie Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain wraz z "oryginalną fabułą, skomplikowanymi postaciami, wysokiej jakości scenariuszem i grą aktorską, oraz świeżym podejściem do wampirzej mitologii." *Protagonistą Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver jest wampir przemieniony w widmo - Raziel (głosu użyczył Michael Bell), którego Kain skazał na śmierć na samym początku gry. Raziel powstał z inicjatywy Amy Hennig i Setha Carusa, którzy pracowali wraz z Silicon Knights przy projekcie Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, oraz artysty koncepcyjnego Arnolda Ayala. Powstało wiele wcieleń postaci, zanim troje autorów jednogłośnie zgodziło się co do ostatecznego projektu. Postać Cesare'a z filmu niemego pod tytułem "Gabinet doktora Caligari" była jednym z "pierwszych nasion inspiracji", które przyczyniły się do stworzenia Raziela. Jego imię, oznaczające "Sekret(y) Boga", zostało zaczerpnięte bezpośrednio z judaistycznej kabały, zaś inne mitologiczne skojarzenia pomogły zdefiniować niektóre z jego cech, chociażby niebieska skóra, zaczerpnięta z hinduskiego bóstwa Wisznu, bądź skrzydła upadłego anioła. Symbol klanu Raziela został zaprojektowany przez głównego projektanta istot Daniela Cabuco i przypomina znak zapytania. Podobnie jak Kain w Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, tak i Raziel często prowadzi narrację zaistniałych wydarzeń, jego otoczenia oraz myśli przez literackie narzędzie retrospektywnego solilokwium. *'Kain' (Simon Templeman), choć był protagonistą poprzedniej gry, Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, w Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver jest głównym antagonistą, złoczyńcą i ostatnim bossem. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain miało dwa zakończenia, w których Kain albo uleczał, albo skazywał Nosgoth na zagładę. Zespół Crystal Dynamics zdecydował się, by ustalić drugą opcję jako kanoniczną, twierdząc, że "ciekawym mógłby być przeskok do przodu o milenium bądź dwa, by zobaczyć co wywołał wybór Kaina". Jego czyny w trakcie gry wydają się wysoce złowieszcze, jednak kontynuacje usprawiedliwiają i ujawniają racjonalne motywacje skryte za każdym z nich - Amy Hennig stwierdziła, że "Kain w żadnym razie nie jest potworem ani złoczyńcą zawijającym wąsa" i "na wiele sposobów jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowaną i sympatyczniejszą postacią niż sam Raziel". Daniel Cabuco przeprojektował go przy założeniu, że "widzi siebie jako Mrocznego Boga", zaś jego symbol miał reprezentować jego arogancję (korona) oraz wampiryzm (kły). Cabuco dążył do tego, by powiązać go z jego wersją z Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, dodając bliznę na piersi, powstałą, gdy został zamordowany jako człowiek w pierwotnej grze, oraz ponownie wprowadzając Sygnet Voradora jako część jego odzienia, przy aprobacie Hennig. Kain dzierży miecz zwany Łupieżcą Dusz (także z Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain) w pierwszym etapie gry, lecz oręż trafia potem w ręce Raziela. *'Dawny Bóg' (Tony Jay) wskrzesza i wspomaga Raziela, wyjaśnia mechanikę gry oraz opisuje poprzednie wydarzenia w historii. W Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver jest przedstawiony niemal zupełnie jako dobroczynna postać i dopiero w kolejnych tytułach serii ujawniona zostaje jego natura. Bóg przypomina wielką ośmiornicę i był inspirowany gnostyckimi mitami - szczególnie ideą Demiurga. *'Ariel' (Anna Gunn), poprzedniczka Kaina w roli Strażnika Równowagi Nosgoth, pojawia się ponownie jako zjawa i od czasu do czasu pomaga Razielowi. Przywiązana do Filarów Nosgoth na wieczność przez wybór Kaina, z przyjemnością weźmie udział w jego zniszczeniu. *Podczas swojej podróży, Raziel spotka członków Rady, jego wampirzych braci - Melchiaha (Michael Bell), Zephona (Tony Jay), Rahaba (Neil Ross) i Dumaha (Simon Templeman) - którzy służą za bossów gry. Dziedzicząc skażenie w duszy Kaina, członkowie Rady zmienili się w groteskowe, potworne kreatury w okresie, w którym Raziel powraca do Nosgoth. Każdy z nich przyjął karykaturalne cechy zwierząt, które były zgodne z ich osobowościami. Każdy z nich jest protoplastą i przywódcą wampirzego klanu - składającego się z dojrzewających i dorosłych osobników, którzy z kolei służą za przeciwników Raziela - i rozwinął w sobie różne moce, których fragmenty Raziel zyskuje przez pożarcie ich dusz. *'Moebius Rzeźbiarz Czasu' (Richard Doyle), Strażnik Czasu i jeden z antagonistów w Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, jest przedstawiony w formie posągu i pojawia się na krótko pod koniec gry. Raziel napotyka również i musi pokonać Strażnika Grobowca (Richard Doyle), wampira i mniej znacznego wroga. Postacie Mortaniusa i Voradora, obie mające dość ważne role w poprzedniej grze, nie pojawiają się, ale są wspomniane w dialogu, przy czym Vorador jest jeszcze zobrazowany na witrażu. Streszczenie historii Skazaniec thumb|right|Kain rozdziera skrzydła Raziela. Prolog gry ma miejsce 1500 lat po wydarzeniach z Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain i od razu po wydarzeniach promocyjnego [[Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (komiks)|komiksu Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver]]. Raziel prowadzi narrację, wyjaśniając, że Kain został uznany za boga w Nosgoth po jego nieuchronnej odmowie pod Filarami, oraz że ledwie kilku wiedziało, że był niegdyś śmiertelnikiem, jednakże jego "pogarda dla ludzkości" skłoniła go do stworzenia Raziela i jego braci. Raziel był pierwszym z poruczników Kaina i służył mu przez milenium. Gdy przemijał pewien czas, Kain i jego potomkowie ewoluowali - na pewien okres czasu wchodzili w stan przemiany i wyłaniali się z nowym darem, stając się mniej ludźmi, a bardziej bogami. Kain ewoluował jako pierwszy, a jego potomkowie po nim, nigdy na odwrót. thumb|left|Raziel spada do Jeziora Umarłych. Wampir Raziel pojawia się u Filarów Nosgoth w Sanktuarium Klanów, by wziąć udział w spotkaniu z jego pięcioma braćmi i Kainem. Tam podchodzi do tronu Kaina i klęka błagalnie, rozpościerając skrzydła, jego najnowszy dar, wskazując, że przewyższył Kaina, popełniając "ostateczne bluźnierstwo". Kain dziwi się i zaczyna badać skrzydła. W akcie pozornego, egoistycznego sadyzmu gwałtownie wyrywa kości z pleców Raziela, ku zaskoczeniu pozostałych poruczników. Na rozkaz Kaina ranny Raziel zostaje zabrany do Jeziora Umarłych, ogromnego wiru i miejsca egzekucji, gdzie Kain nakazuje Turelowi i Dumahowi wrzucić go do środka. Woda Jeziora wypala wampirze ciało Raziela jak kwas, niszcząc je. thumb|right|Dawny Bóg wita Raziela w Otchłani. Po przeżyciu 500 lat niekończących się tortur, cierpienie Raziela dobiega końca i budzi się on w Otchłani, już jako istota Świata Spektralnego - pożeracz dusz. Wita się z nim Dawny Bóg, który wskrzesił go, by ten stał się jego "łupieżcą dusz", i by zabił Kaina, odradzając dzięki temu Nosgoth. Choć odrzucony "żałosną formą", którą przyszło mu zamieszkiwać, Raziel wysłuchał Starożytnego oraz jego opisu Koła Przeznaczenia, nieporządku Nosgoth oraz plagi wampirów. Skuszony możliwością pomszczenia samego siebie, Raziel zgadza się udać na poszukiwania zemsty. Z pomocą Dawnego Boga Raziel przyzwyczaja się do swojej nowej egzystencji, uczy się o portalach, pożeraniu dusz, Sluaghach oraz szybowaniu przy użyciu jego zniszczonych skrzydeł, i opuszcza Świat Dna. Łupieżca Dusz thumb|left|Zdegenerowany Melchiah Raziel odnajduje portal planarny i przenosi się z powrotem do świata materialnego, gdzie dowiaduje się, że Nosgoth silnie podupadło od momentu jego egzekucji. Dumahimowie, wampirzy klan i potomkowie Dumaha, przemienili się w "paskudne, zdegenerowane bestie", a Sanktuarium Klanów popadło w ruinę - Nosgoth "chwieje się na krawędzi upadku". Powróciwszy do Jeziora Umarłych, Razielowi udaje się określić kierunek prowadzący do terytorium jego klanu, ale gdy tam dociera, okazuje się ono opustoszałe - jego wampirzy klan najwidoczniej został wytępiony przez Kaina, co tylko wzmacnia gniew Raziela do swego dawnego mistrza. Przemierzając Nekropolis zamieszkałe przez wampiry Melchanimu, Raziel odnajduje swego brata Melchiaha, który przemienił się w bestię, ledwie wlekącą własne ciało. thumb|right|Widmowe Ostrze uwolnione Raziel zabija Melchiaha i pochłania jego duszę, zdobywając umiejętność przenikania przez wrota. Po starciu zmierza się z Kainem przy zrujnowanych Filarach Nosgoth w Sanktuarium Klanów. Co ciekawe, Kain nie wydaje się zaskoczony obecnością Raziela, jakby się go spodziewał, i implikuje, że to rzeczywiście on stał za zniszczeniem klanu Raziela, co rozwściecza go jeszcze bardziej. Po wymianie argumentów obaj stają do walki. Kain szybko zdobywa przewagę nad Razielem i próbuje wykończyć go Łupieżcą Dusz - potężnym mieczem, żywiącym się duszami swych przeciwników. Jednakże, Łupieżca roztrzaskuje się na Razielu, a Kain ucieka, co dziwne, usatysfakcjonowany. thumb|left|Raziel staje naprzeciwko zdegenerowanego Zephona Raziel wkracza do świata spektralnego, gdzie odkrywa, że pożerająca dusze istota uwięziona w Łupieżcu - Widmowe Ostrze - została uwolniona. Gdy jej dotyka, ta na wieczność łączy się z nim, stając się jego symbiotyczną bronią. Po tym Raziel poznaje Ariel, która przywraca mu siły i oferuje swoje wsparcie w przyszłości. Raziel udaje się do Wyciszonej Katedry, niegdyś zamieszkanej przez ludzi, gdzie walczy z klanem Zephonim oraz ich wampirzymi wyznawcami. Po wspinaczce na iglice katedry, Raziel odnajduje Zephona, który przepoczwarzył się w ogromnego pajęczaka lub insektoidalną kreaturę i przywarł do enklawy, w której mieszkał. Raziel zabija Zephona i zdobywa umiejętność wspinaczki na ściany. Grobowiec Sarafan thumb|right|Grobowiec Sarafan Przy użyciu zdobytych mocy Raziel odkrywa i przenika do Grobowca Sarafan, starożytnej krypty, gdzie pogrzebano przywódców fanatycznego bractwa Sarafan, lubującego się w polowaniu na wampiry. Ku przerażeniu Raziela, grobowiec przeznaczony był dla niego i jego braci - w okrutnej ironii Kain wskrzesił zakonników Sarafan, by służyli mu jako jego wampirzy synowie. Ponieważ byli martwi przez długi czas, nie pamiętali swoich sarafańskich korzeni po wskrzeszeniu i pozostali nieświadomi swego dziedzictwa. Raziel wyrusza dalej tajemnym przejściem pod kryptą, w którym zatrzymuje go Strażnik Grobowca, wampir Turelimu. Raziel zabija agresora i odnajduje relikt, który obdarowuje go mocą miotania pociskami telekinetycznymi. thumb|left|Raziel zmierza się z Rahabem W zamieszkałym przez klan Rahabim Zatopionym Klasztorze Raziel odkrywa, że potomkowie Rahaba pokonali swą wampirzą wrażliwość na wodę i przemienili się w płazy - sam Rahab stał się istotą podobną do syreny. Raziel opowiada Rahabowi o ich dawnym ludzkim życiu, ale Rahab jest tym faktem niewzruszony i uznaje, że Kain ocalił ich od nich samych, po czym atakuje Raziela. Niszcząc okna w leżu Rahaba, Raziel wystawia swego brata na działanie światła słonecznego, które go zabija, i pożera jego duszę, samemu przezwyciężając wrażliwość na wodę i zdobywając umiejętność pływania. Później przepływa Jezioro Umarłych i dociera do opuszczonej fortecy jego brata, Dumaha. thumb|right|Dumah przybity do tronu Zrujnowane Miasto pełne jest zwłok Dumahimów, więc Raziel uznaje, że Dumah musiał został zabity. Podejrzewa, że była to sprawka Kaina, ale Dawny Bóg poprawia go i wyjaśnia, że klan Dumaha zaatakowali łowcy wampirów. Przemierzając miasto, Raziel ostatecznie odnajduje Dumaha przybitego do swego tronu drewnianymi kołkami, które przebiły jego serce. Raziel ożywia Dumaha, a ten dziękuje mu. Raziel jednak odrzuca podziękowania, trzymając urazę za to, że Dumah wrzucił go do Otchłani. Raziel zwabia Dumaha do ogromnego pieca i tam go spopiela, po czym pożera jego duszę i zdobywa umiejętność wiązania wrogów i manipulowania przełącznikami pasmami energii. Zemsta thumb|right|Raziel zmierza się z Kainem w Chronoplaście. Na wschód od Zrujnowanego Miasta, Raziel odnajduje Jaskinię Wyroczni, w której Moebius Rzeźbiarz Czasu niegdyś ukrył Chronoplast, maszynę czasu. Napotkawszy na swej drodze posąg przedstawiający Moebiusa, Raziel stwierdza, że "nawet ten chłodny obraz promienieje pewną niezachwianą siłą", po czym kontynuuje podróż przez sieć tuneli. Wewnątrz labiryntu odnajduje ciąg portali pokazujących sceny z przeszłości i - rzekomo - wydarzenia przyszłości. Badając każdy z nich, Raziel staje się coraz bardziej nieufny, wierząc, że są one jedynie pułapką Kaina, mającą na celu manipulację jego umysłem - wizje sugerowały, że wydarzenia, których doświadczył, zostały przepowiedziane i narzucone, podobnie jak te, które miały dopiero nadejść. Raziel odnajduje Kaina w głównej komnacie Chronoplastu. Kain drwi z niego, mówiąc, że spodziewał się go wcześniej. Raziel jest wściekły z powodów, które nagromadziły się w trakcie jego podróży, i zajadle potępia Kaina za jego poczynania, lecz on oznajmia, że wszystkie jego czyny są usprawiedliwione, choćby dlatego, że narzucone przez przeznaczenie. Kain ujawnia przed Razielem, że jest świadomy przyszłości i sugeruje, iż Sarafanie nie byli tak altruistyczni jak wydaje się Razielowi - choć odkrył on może swą przeszłość, nic o niej nie wiedział. W członkach zakonu widzi idealnych podwładnych, bowiem, jak sam mówi, ich pasja wykraczała poza wszelkie pojęcia dobra i zła. thumb|left|Moebius wita Raziela w innym czasie - historia dobiega końca. Raziel nie słucha jednak jego słów i ciągle atakuje swego byłego mistrza, podczas gdy on dopasowuje ustawienia Chronoplastu. Choć ostatecznie Raziel zdobywa przewagę, Chronoplast uruchamia się, a Kain ucieka przez portal czasowy, zachęcając Raziela, by podążył za nim. Raziel stosuje się do tej sugestii i podąża za Kainem, ignorując ostrzeżenia Dawnego Boga. Pod koniec gry Raziel wyłania się ze strumienia czasu i jest witany przez samego Moebiusa. Historia kończy się wierszem Moebiusa, reflektującym naturę czasu i jego umiejętności, które mogą "skazać los planet na chaos". Wydarzenia zostają podjęte bezpośrednio w Soul Reaver 2. Rozgrywka Przegląd thumb|right|Menu główne z symboliczną wizją Kaina i jego synów thumb|right|Pierścień, pokazujący glify Raziela, oraz licznik nadprzyrodzonej energii thumb|right|Portal planarny, który pozwala Razielowi przenosić się między wymiarami thumb|right|Raziel walczący z dwoma wampirami klanu Dumahim Jak pozostałe gry z serii Legacy of Kain, Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver wpasowuje się w gatunek przygodowej gry akcji, lecz z o wiele mniejszym nastawieniem na elementy RPG, w przeciwieństwie do pierwszej gry. Grywalnym bohaterem jest Raziel, zdeformowane widmo wampira. Domyślnie gra jest przedstawiana z perspektywy trzeciej osoby, zza pleców Raziela, jednak gracz może obracać kamerę dookoła postaci. Rozgrywka opiera się silnie na podróżowaniu pomiędzy światami materialnym i spektralnym, co pozwala robić postępy w grze. Choć interakcje z obiektami w Świecie Spektralnym są ograniczone, Raziel może z tego skorzystać, by z łatwością przemierzać wodę lub przenikać przez inaczej nieprzekraczalne bramy. Jednakże takie elementy jak bloki, drzwi, czy przyciski mogą zostać poruszone jedynie w fizycznym wymiarze. Wiele zagadek opiera się na różnicach między dwoma wymiarami - dla przykładu, pewne elementy otoczenia, jak chociażby platformy, mogą zmienić kształt w jednym wymiarze, by otworzyć nowe ścieżki w drugim. W grze powszechne są też zagadki oparte na obracaniu, przekręcaniu i przemieszczaniu ogromnych bloków, czemu często towarzyszy limit czasowy, bądź unikanie przeciwników. Walka w Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver opiera się na systemie "hack and slash" - gracz ma do dyspozycji kombinacje różnych ataków. Wrogowie Raziela składają się na ludzi, kreatury ze spektralnego wymiaru oraz - przede wszystkim - wampiry. W skład ludzkich wrogów wchodzą wieśniacy, łowcy wampirów i wyznawcy wampirów. W Spektralnym Wymiarze gracz zmierzy się z pomniejszymi przeciwnikami zwanymi Sluaghami i duszami martwych wampirów. Każdy klan wampirzych przeciwników ma unikalne moce, przypominające te należące do ich przywódców. Ludzie i kreatury z Wymiaru Spektralnego mogą zostać zabite przez pazury Raziela lub jakąkolwiek broń, ale wampiry można zniszczyć dopiero, gdy nadzieje się je na ostry przedmiot, podpali, wystawi na działanie światła słonecznego lub wody, bądź unicestwi przy użyciu Łupieżcy Dusz. Po śmierci, przeciwnicy zostawiają dusze, które Raziel może pochłonąć i uzupełnić spiralę dusz, reprezentującą wskaźnik zdrowia. Spirala zdrowia z czasem opróżnia się, gdy Raziel przebywa w fizycznym świecie, i uzupełnia, gdy znajduje się w widmowym wymiarze. Gdy Raziel dzierży spektralne ostrze Łupieżcy - Widmowe Ostrze - jego zdrowie w fizycznym świecie przestaje się uszczuplać, jednak ostrze znika, gdy Raziel zostanie zraniony. Łupieżca zmaterializuje się ponownie, gdy Raziel odzyska pełnię zdrowia. Po zdobyciu Łupieżcy Raziel zawsze posiada ostrze w świecie dusz, niezależnie od stanu zdrowia. Na początku Raziel potrafi skakać, szybować przy użyciu poszarpanych skrzydeł, przemieszczać bloki, podnosić oraz rzucać wrogów. Pierwotnie Raziel nie dzierży żadnej broni i walczy przy użyciu pazurów, jednak może używać broni znalezionych podczas podróży - głazów, pochodni, włóczni, bereł oraz Łupieżcy Dusz. Raziel może bezproblemowo przechodzić do Wymiaru Spektralnego, ale do Wymiaru Materialnego może wrócić tylko przy użyciu portali planarnych i gdy ma pełny pasek zdrowia. Raziel automatycznie przenosi się do Wymiaru Spektralnego jeśli straci całe zdrowie w świecie fizycznym, a jeśli straci całe zdrowie w świecie widmowym, zostaje odesłany do Świata Dna. Wraz z postępem gry Raziel zdobywa umiejętności przenikania przez bramy w spektralnym wymiarze oraz wspinaczki po ścianach w fizycznym świecie. Choć pierwotnie wrażliwy na działanie wody, pokonuje tę słabość i uczy się pływać. Gracz może znaleźć starożytne relikty, które pozwalają Razielowi strzelać kulami energii telekinetycznej - choć mało szkodliwe, potrafią odrzucić przeciwników, na przykład na różne niebezpieczne przedmioty bądź miejsca, i pchać obiekty z daleka. Skąpanie Łupieżcy w świętym ogniu przemienia ostrze w Ognistego Łupieżcę, który pozwala podpalać przeciwników i dodaje ogień do kul telekinetycznych. Gracz może również znaleźć magiczne glify, które pozwalają Razielowi wykorzystywać nadprzyrodzoną energię do zaatakowania wielu przeciwników równocześnie. Świat Materialny i Spektralny thumb|right|Porównanie światów: materialny i spektralny Mechanika przemieszczania się między wymiarami jest kluczowa dla rozgrywki gry. Świat materialny to fizyczna kraina Nosgoth, w której mieszkają żyjący, a świat spektralny to zaświaty, krzywe odbicie nawiedzane przez widma i dusze zmarłych. Raziel rozpoczyna grę z Glifem Przejścia, którego może swobodnie używać, by przenikać z materialnego do spektralnego wymiaru. Jeśli jego energia życiowa spadnie do zera, Raziel automatycznie powróci do świata spektralnego. W wymiarze duchów musi być w pełni sił i stać na portalu planarnym, by na powrót zaistnieć w fizycznej krainie. Świat spektralny stanowi mroczniejszą, bardziej wynaturzoną wersję świata materialnego. Gdy Raziel przemieszcza się pomiędzy nimi, otoczenia zmienia swój kształt - w ten sposób miejsca czy przedmioty niedostępne dla Raziela w jednym świecie mogą zostać zdobyte w drugim. Różne istoty zamieszkują te dwa wymiary, lecz niektóre z nich potrafią przemierzać oba w pogoni za Razielem. W świecie spektralnym czas nie ma znaczenia. Gdy Raziel przebywa w krainie duchów, czas w świecie materialnym staje w miejscu. W świecie materialnym energia życiowa Raziela nieustannie spada - musi się żywić duszami wrogów, by w nim pozostać. Jeśli jego spirala dusz zostanie w pełni opróżniona, zostanie z powrotem wciągnięty do świata duchów. Tam jego energia będzie się powoli odnawiać. Może jednak przyspieszyć ten proces, pożerając dusze. Raziel może oddziaływać na rzeczy materialne, takie jak bloki, drzwi, czy przyciski, tylko w fizycznym świecie - w krainie duchów są jedynie cieniami samych siebie i nie można w żaden sposób na nie wpłynąć. Pazury i Łupieżca Dusz to jedyne narzędzia, jakich Raziel może używać w obu wymiarach - przy przenikaniu do świata spektralnego porzuca on wszystko, co dzierżył, a jego pozostałe glify stają się bezużyteczne. Jeśli wampirzy przeciwnik zginie w świecie materialnym, a Raziel nie zdoła pożreć jego duszy, w spektralnym odbiciu tego miejsca pojawi się wampirze widmo. Jeśli wampir zginął poprzez nabicie na ostre narzędzie, Raziel - przebywając w świecie materialnym - może wyrwać włócznię bądź kostur z jego ciała, a wtedy wróg wróci do życia jako wskrzeszony wampir wraz z dodatkowymi zdolnościami. Lokacje 200px|thumb|Raziel na szczycie klifu, obserwujący Nosgoth Choć Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver obejmuje mniejszy obszar Nosgoth niż Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, wciąż zachowało szeroki świat z zadaniami pobocznymi i opcjonalnymi obszarami do eksplorowania. Gra wykorzystuje częściowo nieliniowy, swobodny system rozgrywki, zainspirowany serią The Legend of Zelda - Raziel może podróżować, gdzie chce, i wrócić do dowolnego punktu w grze, o ile posiada odpowiednie moce, które mu to umożliwią, lecz musi pokonać bossów i przebyć wydarzenia głównej fabuły w ustalonej kolejności. *'Świat Dna' kryje się poniżej oszalałych odmętów Jeziora Umarłych (które pojawiło się w Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain) oraz wewnątrz Otchłani i jest punktem startowym w podróży Raziela. Istnieje wyłącznie w Świecie Spektralnym i stanowi dom dla Dawnego Boga, który udziela Razielowi rad, jeśli ten ich potrzebuje. Gdy Raziel powraca na powierzchnię, dociera do klifu i obserwuje Jezioro z góry, które służy za punkt odniesienia i swego rodzaju rozdroże. Z tego centrum może on dotrzeć do kilku obszarów, lecz ponowne wpadnięcie do Jeziora - niezależnie od wymiaru, w którym się znajduje - sprawi, ze Raziel wróci do podziemnej komnaty Starożytnego. *'Terytorium klanu Raziela', na zachód od Jeziora Umarłych, było niegdyś fortecą i domem Raziela oraz jego klanu, lecz w czasach jego odrodzenia w mieście pozostały jedynie wrogie wampiry i zniszczone sztandary. Raziel musi pokonać hordy Dumahim, by ruszyć dalej na zachód. Powrót do tego miejsca w późniejszym etapie gry pozwoli dotrzeć do ołtarza Glifu Ognia przez podwodną komnatę. *'Nekropolis', znajdujące się daleko na północnym zachodzie, jest terytorium Melchiaha i jego klanu, Melchiahimu. Jest ono właściwie ogromnym cmentarzem i stanowi głównie otwarty obszar, pełen kostnic. W jego głębi znajduje się podziemna komnata, w której przebywa Melchiah. W jeziorze tego obszaru znajduje się ołtarz Glifu Mocy. W późniejszym etapie gry Raziel może opcjonalnie udać się w głębsze, północne rejony i znaleźć Ustronie Nupraptora (miejsce, które pojawiło się już w Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain), który został częściowo zniszczony po erze Blood Omen. Prowadzi on do ołtarza Glifu Kamienia. *'Sanktuarium Klanów' stanowi serce imperium Kaina i skrywa w swym wnętrzu zniszczone Filary Nosgoth. Budowla była niegdyś wspaniała, lecz popadła w ruinę. Można się do niego dostać jedynie po zdobyciu zdolności przenikania przez bramy. Po pierwszej walce z Kainem wewnątrz Sanktuarium, Raziel może zawsze wrócić do Filarów, by odnowić siły lub otrzymać tajemnicze wskazówki od upiora Ariel, gdzie powinien się udać. *Piętrząca się Wyciszona Katedra, położona na wschód, to ogromna iglica przejęta przez Zephonim i wielbiących wampiry ludzi. Została stworzona przez ludzi Nosgoth, by roznieść z niej na całą krainę śmiertelny hymn, który miał wytępić wszystkie żywe wampiry, lecz przejął ją Zephon, nim mogło do tego dojść. Obszar ten charakteryzują zagadki dotyczące ustawiania bloków i rur, ponadto znajduje się w nim ołtarz Glifu Dźwięku. Pierwotnie obszar miał odegrać większą rolę w grze, nim została ona zmieniona wskutek ograniczeń czasowych. *Znajdujący się na południowy zachód Grobowiec Sarafan był niegdyś zamknięty przed resztą świata, lecz zamieszanie w Nosgoth ujawniło go i pozwoliło go zgłębić. Gdy zdobywa zdolność wspinania się po ścianach, Raziel udaje się tam i odkrywa swą przerażającą przeszłość dawnego członka bractwa Sarafan. Pod główną kryptą skrywa się Strażnik Grobowca, którego pokonanie oddaje w ręce Raziela relikt, obdarowujący zdolnością strzelania pociskami telekinetycznymi. *'Zatopiony Klasztor' jest umiejscowiony w zachodnim Nosgoth i, jak sugeruje nazwa, jest zatopionym obszarem, stworzonym przez ludzi, lecz obecnie zamieszkałym przez Rahaba i jego klan. Nim Raziel zdobywa umiejętność pływania, jest to najgroźniejszy obszar w grze, który zmusza Raziela, by przemierzał wąskie krawędzie oraz kolumny i uważał, by nie wpaść do okalających klasztor wód. Po zabiciu Rahaba może niemal natychmiast dotrzeć do pobliskiej Kuźni Ognia i tam skąpać Łupieżcę Dusz w płomieniach. *Górska twierdza Dumaha, znajdująca się na północnych krańcach Nosgoth, została zredukowana do Zrujnowanego Miasta, zniszczonego przez atak łowców wampirów. Pokryte śniegiem i popiołem, jest puste i właściwe stanowi dom dla niczego więcej niż zwłok, lecz posiada przy tym zaawansowane mechanizmy, z których Raziel skorzysta, by dostać się do Dumaha, a następnie go zabić. *Znajdująca się na północny wschód Jaskinia Wyroczni (powracająca z Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain) oraz Chronoplast stanowią ostatni poziom gry, odwrócony zegar, do którego można się dostać przy użyciu mocy wiązania, oraz który kończy się finałową walką z Kainem. Pierwotnie stanowiące schronienie Moebiusa Rzeźbiarza Czasu, te arktyczne jaskinie, obecnie zamieszkałe przez Turelimów ery Soul Reaver, wciąż posiadają wiele aktywnych mechanizmów Moebiusa do strumieniowania czasu. Schodząc w głąb Chronoplastu, Raziel napotyka na swojej drodze przeszkody, które wymagają od niego użycia wszystkich umiejętności, nim zmierzy się z Kainem w ostatniej komnacie. *Położone na północ Miasto jest jednym z ostatnich bastionów wolnych ludzi w Nosgoth - rozwlekłym miastem z głębokimi fosami i ogromnymi murami, by trzymać wampirzą plagę z daleka. Pierwotnie chciano, by Miasto odgrywało większą, obowiązkową rolę w fabule, lecz w finalnej grze jest jedynie opcjonalnym obszarem, zamieszkałym przez ludzkich wieśniaków, łowców wampirów i kilku Rahabimów. Po zdobyciu umiejętności pływania, jeśli Raziel unikał zabijania ludzi, zostanie ciepło przyjęty przez mieszkańców, lecz w innym przypadku będzie musiał walczyć, by dostać się do ukrytego wewnątrz ołtarza Glifu Wody. *Obszar ołtarza Glifu Światła Słonecznego, strzeżony przez Turelimów, jest wielką, częściowo zanurzoną wioską znajdującą się na południowym wschodzie i przepełnioną wielkimi, niedziałającymi latarniami i innymi maszynami. Miejsce to było jednym z wcześniejszych obszarów stworzonych w grze i stanowiło element pierwszej, publicznej wersji demonstracyjnej Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, lecz w finalnej grze jest w pełni opcjonalnym poziomem, gdzie Raziel może zdobyć Glif Światła Słonecznego po tym, jak nauczy się pływać. W przeciwieństwie do następnych gier Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver nie wykorzystuje tradycyjnych punktów kontrolnych (checkpointów), ani nie posiada ekranu "końca gry", jak w Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Po wczytaniu zapisanej gry, lub jeśli Raziel zginie w świecie spektralnym, wszystkie cechy Nosgoth (takie jak zdobyte umiejętności, pokonani przeciwnicy czy położenie przedmiotów) zostają zachowane, lecz gra zawsze zaczyna się w Świecie Dna. Raziel może szybko wrócić do określonych obszarów przy użyciu portali rozrzuconych po Nosgoth, które zostają permanentnie aktywowane, jeśli Raziel wpierw je zwiedzi. W grze znajduje się czternaście portali, rozróżnianych przez odpowiednie symbole, które obejmują większość głównych obszarów. Portal Świata Dna znajduje się tuż obok pierwszego pomieszczenia gry, co pozwala dość szybko przenieść się do wybranego miejsca. Przedmioty, ekwipunek i ulepszenia thumb|right|200px|Grafika promocyjna pokazująca Raziela podpalającego przeciwnika Raziel utrzymuje swoje zdrowie, pochłaniając dusze, które przyjmują postać świecących, zielonych kul energii. W świecie materialnym pojawiają się, gdy Raziela zabije przeciwnika, lecz znikną szybko, jeśli w porę się nimi nie pożywi. Dusze przemierzają wymiar spektralny w obfitej ilości - przeważnie nie ma potrzeby zabijać przeciwników, by odzyskać zdrowie w krainie umarłych. Będąc w pobliżu dusz, Raziel musi wykonać specjalny ruch, by je wchłonąć, wystawiając się na atak - gracz powinien upewnić się, że jest w bezpiecznym miejscu albo pozbył się wrogów z danego obszaru. Po zdobyciu Glifu w Nosgoth zacznie pojawiać się nadprzyrodzona energia w postaci białych, płonących iskier, które występują w mniejszej lub większej ilości. Punkty nadprzyrodzonej energii są tracone, gdy Raziel używa Glifu (różnią się kosztem w zależności od siły Glifu). Mogą zostać odzyskane, gdy Raziel dotknie wspomnianych iskier, które można znaleźć w określonych miejscach, a czasami po zabiciu przeciwnika. *Raziel może znaleźć maksymalnie 15 rozrzuconych po Nosgoth talizmanów zdrowia, które lśnią złotym blaskiem i wyglądają jak fragmenty okręgu lub dysku. Są ukryte w ustalonych miejscach, a zebranie pięciu na stałe zwiększy pasek życia Raziela w świecie materialnym. Do zdobycia ich potrzebne są zdolności, które Raziel zyskuje poprzez zabicie swoich braci. *Ponadto może znaleźć maksymalnie 5 talizmanów nadprzyrodzonej energii, podobnie rozrzucone po krainie w ukrytych obszarach. Przypominają diamenty płonące białą energią z symbolem oka na swojej powierzchni. Zdobycie tych talizmanów zwiększa energię nadprzyrodzoną Raziela, a wraz ze zdobyciem wszystkich Glifów, które również obdarowują go dodatkowymi punktami energii, może uzyskać maksymalny zapas 52 punktów. Przy Filarach Nosgoth znajdują się specjalne podesty, które natychmiast odnawiają zdrowie oraz energię nadprzyrodzoną Raziela, gdy na nie nadepnie. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej gry, w której występował ekwipunek, Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver nie posiada opcji przechowywania broni i pancerza - jedynym stałym wyposażeniem Raziela były pazury i Łupieżca Dusz. Zamiast tego do pokonania przeciwników wykorzystuje się elementy środowiska i obecne na drodze gracza bronie. *Raziel rozpoczyna grę jedynie ze swoimi pazurami i może nimi atakować zarówno w materialnym, jak i w spektralnym świecie. Mogą ogłuszyć wampirów, ale nigdy zabić. *Najbardziej pospolitymi broniami w świecie materialnym są bronie dwuręczne, stanowiące głównie broń drzewcową. Zadają więcej obrażeń niż pazury Raziela i pozwalają mu wykonać egzekucję na wampirach, poprzez nabicie z bliska lub rzut w pierś z daleka. Mogą być zbierane ze zwłok wrogów i stale wykorzystywane. Większość głównych obszarów gry zawiera bronie drzewcowe unikalne dla danej lokacji - od poręcz, przez włócznie, aż do rur - choć różnice są tylko kosmetyczne, bowiem wszystkie działają w ten sam sposób. *'Bronie obuchowe' nie są wytrzymałe i rozpadają się po zderzeniu z celem, ponadto mogą jedynie ogłuszyć wampirów, nie zabić. Po zdobyciu zdolności pływania, jeśli Raziel nosi broń obuchową i zanurkuje pod wodę, będzie w stanie chodzić po dnie i używać glifów. Bronia obuchową stanowią głazy, urny i jaja Zephona. Te ostatnie można podpalać i należy je wykorzystać do zabicia bossa. *'Pochodnie' również pojawiają się często, a ponadto są potrzebne do rozwiązania niektórych zagadek. Podpalone potrafią spalić wrogów, jeśli użyje się ich z bliska lub celnie rzuci, a wampiry zabite w ten sposób nie odrodzą się. Jeśli Raziel podpali wroga, albo zanurzy się w wodzie, ogień zgaśnie, jednak można na powrót zapalić pochodnię przy użyciu ognisk lub pieców. Zgaszone pochodnie wciąż mogą zadawać obrażenia, ale nie mogą zabić wampirów, a dodatkowo rzucanie nimi nie przynosi żadnych efektów. *'Widmowe Ostrze Łupieżcy Dusz' staje się częścią Raziela po walce z Kainem w Sanktuarium Klanów i nie może zostać stracony. Pomijając pazury, jest jedyną bronią, którą Raziel może dzierżyć w obu wymiarach. Gdy jest w pełni sił w świecie materialnym, Widmowe Ostrze zmaterializuje się i utrzyma zdrowie Raziela - przestanie on tracić punkty zdrowia. Jednakże, jeśli otrzyma obrażenia, ostrze zniknie, dopóki Raziel nie odzyska pełni sił. W świecie spektralnym Raziel zawsze dzierży ostrze, niezależnie od jego zdrowia. Łupieżca jest potrzebny do otworzenia niektórych zapieczętowanych drzwi w Nosgoth i jako jedyna broń w grze użyteczny przeciwko Kainowi w ostatniej bitwie. **Po zdobyciu zdolności pływania Raziel może - opcjonalnie - zdobyć Ognistego Łupieżcę w komnacie nieopodal Zatopionego Klasztora. Wzmocnienie to obowiązuje jedynie w świecie materialnym. Po skąpaniu ostrza w starożytnym ogniu może zostać ponownie rozpalone przy dowolnym źródle ognia w fizycznym wymiarze. Ostrze zostaje zgaszone, gdy Raziel otrzyma obrażenia, zanurzy się w wodzie lub przeniknie do świata spektralnego, ale stanowi najgroźniejszą broń Raziela - parę uderzeń wystarczy, by podpalić i zabić wroga z bliska, a pociski Łupieżcy również spopielają wrogów. Umiejętności thumb|right|250px|Grafika promocyjna, przedstawiająca Raziela używającego pocisków telekinetycznych Na początku Raziel potrafi walczyć wręcz, pożerać dusze, skakać, szybować przy użyciu zrujnowanych skrzydeł, kucać, by wykonywać wysokie skoki, skradać się i używać Glifu Przejścia, by przenikać między wymiarami. Po pokonaniu każdego bossa zdobywa nową umiejętność: *'przenikanie przez bramy' to unikalny dar Melchiaha, który pozwala mu przemieszczać się przez drzwi, bramy i przeszkody stworzone z barierek. Gdy Raziel pożera duszę Melchiaha, zdobywa tę umiejętność, ale może z niej korzystać jedynie w świecie spektralnym. Wbiegnięcie w ścianie sprawi, że Raziel zacznie się w nią wciskać i spróbuje użyć tej zdolności - jeśli przebywa w krainie duchów, a przeszkoda spełnia wymagania, przeniknie przez nią. *'Wspinanie się na ściany' to zdolność charakterystyczna dla wampirów Zephonimu, którzy wspinają się po pionowych powierzchniach. Po zabiciu Zephona i pożarciu jego duszy Raziel może wspinać się na szczególne ściany z widocznymi szczelinami, lecz jeśli zostanie zaatakowany podczas wspinaczki straci uchwyt i spadnie. W świecie spektralnym wspinaczka nie jest możliwa. *Zdolność ciskania pociskami telekinetycznymi i pociskami Łupieżcy Raziel otrzymuje, gdy zdobywa relikwię mocy telekinetycznej po zabiciu Strażnika Grobowca. Pociski mogą być wystrzeliwane z dystansu w obu wymiarach - przy kontakcie z wrogiem zranią go i odrzucą do tyłu (nawet na elementy środowiska, jeśli strzał będzie celny). Tylko za ich pomocą można zniszczyć niektóre przeszkody, ponadto mogą ruszać ciężkie bloki. Ludzie i przeciwnicy świata spektralnego mogą zostać ciężko zranieni przez pociski, ale wampiry zostaną jedynie ogłuszone, chyba, że Raziel posiada Ognistego Łupieżcę - wtedy pociski Łupieżcy podpalą ich i zabiją. *Choć poprzednio jego fizyczne ciało było niszczone przez kontakt z wodą, po pochłonięciu duszy Rahaba Raziel pokonał tę słabość i nauczył się pływać. Zdolność ta jest użyteczna jedynie w świecie materialnym. *'Wiązanie' to ostatnia zdolność, jaką zdobywa Raziel - otrzymuje ją po zabiciu Dumaha i pochłonięciu jego duszy. Biegając w kółko wokół pewnych obiektów (takich jak zegar słoneczny przed Jaskinią Wyroczni) w świecie Materialnym, Raziel wyzwala wiązkę energii, która obraca obiekt, gdy wiązka zapętla się. Wrogów również można związać, co zadaje im obrażenia (nie są śmiertelne dla samych wrogów, z wyjątkiem ludzi). Przy ołtarzach Glifu, rozmieszczonych po Nosgoth, Raziel może zdobyć inne Glify - ofensywne zaklęcia, które może rzucać w świecie materialnym, jeśli ma wystarczającą ilość nadprzyrodzonej energii: *'Glif Siły' (koszt: 1 punkt nadprzyrodzonej energii), zdobyty nieopodal Nekropolis, odrzuca wrogów falą telekinetycznej mocy. Zależnie od tego, w co uderzą, wrogowie mogą zostać zranieni, albo zabici. *'Glif Kamienia' (koszt: 2 punkty), zdobyty nieopodal Ustronia Nupraptora, tworzy lokalne trzęsienie ziemi, które na pewien czas petryfikuje wrogów. Raziel może uderzyć ich Widmowym Ostrzem, by ich zniszczyć, w innym przypadku szybko wrócą do normy. *'Glif Dźwięku' (koszt: 4 punkty), zdobyty nieopodal Wyciszonej Katedry, jest skuteczny tylko przeciw wampirom - nie wpływa w żaden sposób na ludzi. Fale dźwiękowe emanują z Raziela, raniąc i ogłuszając wampirów w zasięgu działania. *'Glif Wody' (koszt: 6 punktów), zdobyty w Mieście, również jest nieskuteczny wobec ludzi, a także przeciwko Rahabimom. Inne wampiry w zasięgu są palone i chwilowo ogłuszane przez pierścienie wody. Zaklęcie ma większy zasięg niż Glif Dźwięku. *'Glif Ognia' (koszt: 8 punktów), zdobyty nieopodal Terytorium Razielimu, podpala wszystkich zwykłych wrogów ze świata materialnego. Pierścienie ognia rozszerzają się z ciała Raziela, śmiertelnie spopielając ludzi i wampirów w jego okolicy. *'Glif Światła Słonecznego' (koszt: 10 punktów), zdobyty w Latarni, jest niszczący wobec wampirów, ale bezużyteczny przeciwko ludziom. Zebrawszy światło słonecznego w swoim ciele, Raziel wyzwala energię w postaci oślepiającego błysku, który spopiela wszystkich pobliskich wampirów i uwalnia ich dusze. Przeciwnicy thumb|right|Grafika promocyjna, przedstawiająca Raziela przebijającego wampira Melchahimu Zwykłych wrogów Raziela można podzielić na trzy grupy - wampiry, ludzie i istoty spektralne. Wampiry w erze Soul Reaver to groźni i często spotykani przeciwnicy. Każdy z pięciu wampirzych klanów posiada unikalne cechy i zdolności. Młode wampiry są mniej wytrzymałe niż dorosłe osobniki - dorośli są odporni na promienie słońca i posiadają większą siłę. Wszystkie wampiry, młode i stare, mogą zostać zabite poprzez rany, które nabijają, albo podpalają, a ponadto większość z nich jest podatna na wodę, która pali ich niczym kwas. Rahabimowie są odporni na wodę, ale zarówno młode, jak i dorosłe osobniki są narażone na śmierć wskutek światła słonecznego. Jeśli Razielowi nie uda się pożreć duszy wampira, w tym samym obszarze, lecz w wymiarze spektralnym, pojawi się wampirze widmo. Jeśli pozbędzie się narzędzia z przebitych zwłok wampira, przeważnie wróci on do życia jako wskrzeszony wampir - takie istoty są silniejsze niż zwykle i można je rozpoznać przez niebieskie iskry otaczające ich ciała. Posiadają również nową zdolność - jeśli uderzą Raziela, zaczną wysysać z niego jego energię życiową, chyba, że Raziel przerwie połączenie, atakując agresora lub wycofując się na odpowiednią odległość. Na swojej drodze Raziel spotka przedstawicieli wszystkich pozostałych pięciu klanów wampirzego imperium: *'Dumahimowie' to potomstwo Dumaha. Są najczęściej zauważalnymi wampirami w Nosgoth, zamieszkują wiele otwartych przestrzeni i jako pierwsze wampiry stawiają czoła Razielowi. Nie posiadają żadnych unikalnych zdolności. *'Melchahimowie', potomkowie Melchiaha, przebywają w Nekropolis i Ustroniu Nupraptora. Choć są dość słabi, mogą kopać tunele pod ziemią, by napaść Raziela, i poruszają się z zawrotną prędkością. *'Zephonimowie' to dzieci Zephona, zdolne do wspinania się po ścianach i atakowania z góry. Są niezwykle zwinne i najwyraźniej najbardziej odosobnione ze wszystkich wampirów Nosgoth - można ich znaleźć jedynie w Wyciszonej Katedrze. *'Rahabimowie' to potomkowie Rahaba, których można znaleźć w Zatopionym Klasztorze i Mieście. Jako jedyni z wampirów potrafią pływać i ciskać w Raziela kulami ognia. *'Turelimowie' to dzieci Turela. Strzegą Latarni i Jaskini Wyroczni oraz są jednymi z najsilniejszych wrogów na drodze Raziela - potrafią używać przeciwko niemu telekinetycznych pocisków. Strażnik Grobowca to wskrzeszony, dorosły Turelim. Poza wampirami na drodze Raziela mogą stanąć ludzie. Gdy Raziel po raz pierwszy napotka łowców wampirów, zaatakują go, lecz jeśli nie zrani ani nich, ani żadnego wieśniaka, zaczną w nim widzieć anioła-mściciela i zaprzestaną walki. W takiej sytuacji Raziel będzie mógł wziąć jedynie "łyk" ludzkich dusz, by odnowić swoją energię, lecz jeśli zrobi to zbyt wiele razy, ofiara zginie. Pochłonięcie ludzkiej duszy w całości, albo jakiekolwiek inne działanie przeciwko ludziom, sprawi, że zwrócą się przeciwko niemu. W Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver istnieją trzy podkategorie ludzi: *'Łowcy wampirów' (uzbrojeni w kusze lub miotacze ognia) stanowią grupę wojowników wśród ocalałej garstki ludzi w Nosgoth. Można ich znaleźć w Nekropolis i Wyciszonej Katedrze, ale najczęściej przebywają w Mieście i jego okolicach. *'Wieśniacy' mieszkają w Mieście i nie atakują Raziela - zamiast tego uciekają ze strachu, jeśli okaże się ich wrogiem. Są wyjątkowo słabi i niemal każda broń, którą Raziel może dzierżyć, natychmiast ich uśmierca. *'Wyznawcy wampirów' (dzielący się na nowicjuszy i adeptów) mieszkają tylko i wyłącznie w Wyciszonej Katedrze. Zawsze postrzegają Raziela jako wroga, niezależnie od jego nastawienia do innych ludzi, i może on atakować ich bez niszczenia reputacji wśród łowców i wieśniaków. Adepci rzucają rytualnymi nożami, zaś nowicjusze dzierżą zdobione kostury. Niektórzy wrogowie istnieją wyłącznie w świecie spektralnym. Te istoty nie posiadają własnych dusz - jeśli Raziel zrani ich wystarczająco, stracą spoistość i staną się przezroczyste, a wtedy może on pożreć je w całości, by odnowić swoją energię. Jeśli jednak je zignoruje, szybko odzyskają siły. *'Sluagh' to padlinożercy Świata Dna, którzy żerują na zagubionych duszach, przeważnie poruszając się w stadach. Są słabi, ale liczni, można ich znaleźć w niemal każdym obszarze gry. W pojedynkę Sluagh przeważnie zaczną uciekać przed Razielem, lecz w grupce stawią mu czoła i mogą go przytłoczyć. *'Wampirze widma' to dusze poległych wampirów. Są o wiele groźniejsze niż Sluagh i zawsze staną do walki z Razielem. Potrafią latać i wysysać energię duszy, podobnie jak wskrzeszone wampiry - jeśli trafią Raziela, zaczną wysysać z niego energię, dopóki nie odpowie atakiem, albo ucieczką. Kain i bracia Raziela, pozostali przywódcy klanów, służą za bossów w grze. Są odporni na bronie i glify Raziela oraz (z wyjątkiem Kaina) nie można ich zranić jego pazurami, czy Widmowym Ostrzem. Zamiast tego musi on wykorzystać otoczenie, by ich zniszczyć. *'Melchiah' może gonić Raziela zarówno w Spektralnym, jak i w Materialnym Świecie, oraz przenikać przez bariery, by go zaatakować. Raziel musi osłabić go, wbijając w jego ciało dwie spuszczane bramy. Po tym, gdy zostanie zwabiony do centralnej klatki pomieszczenia, utknie w jej wnętrzu, a wtedy Raziel może obniżyć na niego młyn i zniszczyć go. *'Zephon' atakuje Raziela swoimi szczypcami. Zniszczenie jego odnóży lub zaatakowanie jego centralnego worka sprawi, że Zephon złoży jajo, które Raziel musi podpalić przy użyciu pobliskiego miotacza ognia. Rzucenie trzech zapalonych jaj w Zephona sprawi, że on sam zapłonie i zginie. *'Strażnik Grobowca', przedstawiciel klanu Turelim, musi zostać ogłuszony, a następnie wrzucony do otaczającej platformę wody, która spali jego ciało niczym kwas i zakończy jego żywot. *'Rahab' atakuje Raziela pociskami telekinetycznymi oraz skacząc na niego, by zrzucić go do zabójczych wód jego komnaty. Raziel musi zniszczyć okna pomieszczenia przy użyciu telekinezy, by wystawić brata na działanie światła słonecznego i tym samym zabić go. *'Dumah' po wyzwoleniu goni Raziela w obu wymiarach, co jakiś czas uderzając o ziemię, by spowolnić jego ruchy. Raziel musi zaprowadzić Dumaha do pieca Zrujnowanego Miasta i uruchomić go, by spopielić swego brata. *'Kain' staje do walki z Razielem dwa razy, wpierw w Sanktuarium Klanów po śmierci Melchiaha, a potem w Chronoplaście jako finałowy boss. W obu starciach teleportuje się po miejscu walki i atakuje Raziela niszczycielskimi strumieniami błyskawic, które musi wpierw przygotować. Raziel w obu walkach musi uderzyć go trzy razy, by zakończyć starcie. Rozwój Produkcja Projekt Shifter [[Plik:Shifter.png|200px|thumb|right|Grafika koncepcyjna Shiftera autorstwa Arnolda Ayali]] Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver wywodzi się z niepowiązanego projektu o nazwie Shifter, rozpoczętego w okolicach lutego 1997 roku i niezwiązanego z Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain oraz uniwersum Nosgoth. Pierwotny zamysł przypisuje się Amy Hennig i Sethowi Carusowi. Z bardzo małym zespołem zaczęli wczesne prace w kwietniu 1997 roku, później poszerzyli zespół i rozpoczęli pełną produkcję w październiku tego samego roku. Według prezesa Silicon Knights i dyrektora kreatywnego Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, Denisa Dyacka, Raziel wpierw miał się pojawić w grze zatytułowanej Shifter - "grze z motywem anioła, gdzie przenikałeś między dwoma wymiarami, by skończyć grę". Jak w finałowym produkcie, historia dotyczyła głównego bohatera, który został zdradzony przez swojego mistrza i braci, a następnie powracał, by dokonać zemsty. Nie wykonano żadnych poważniejszych prac przy Shifterze, gdy przeniesiono projekt w realia uniwersum rozpoczętego w Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain choć artysta koncepcyjny Arnold Ayala opublikował kilka szkiców projektu. Po sukcesie wydanego w 1996 roku Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Silicon Knights zamierzali kontynuować to, co nazwali "serią Blood Omen", byli między innymi zainteresowani zgłębieniem postaci Voradora. W międzyczasie zarząd Crystal Dynamics, wydawców gry, zaproponował pomysł na sequel ich zespołowi, który pomagał w pracach nad pierwszą grą. Shifter został przekształcony na grę z serii Legacy of Kain - postać złoczyńcy połączono z Kainem, zaś protagonistą został Raziel. Gdy dowiedzieli się, że Crystal Dynamics próbowało stworzyć własny sequel, Silicon Knights złożyło zakaz sądowy przeciw firmie, by powstrzymać ich przed dalszymi pracami, twierdząc, że "ukradli pomysł Kaina 2 z gry, którą tworzył kanadyjski oddział Knights". Ostatecznie Crystal Dynamics zachowało prawa do marki Kaina na swój projekt i wszystkie przyszłe projekty. Dyack stwierdził później, że Crystal Dynamics brakowało pewności, czy Shifter poradzi sobie jako oryginalna marka, więc "w połowie procesu deweloperskiego przykleili mu tytuł Legacy of Kain, dali Razealowi sic Soul Reavera i nazwali grę Soul Reaver". Jednakże, jego stwierdzenie jest przeważnie uważane za błędne, a dowody świadczą silnie o tym, że nad Shifterem nie pracował nawet pełen zespół, aż projekt nie został przemianowany na Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. W 2012 roku dawny artysta Crystal Dynamics, Daniel Cabuco, w dalszym ciągu nie mógł swobodnie mówić o projekcie Shifter z powodów legalnych. Oznajmił jednak, że w projekcie nie kryło się tak wiele, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver thumb|200px|Wczesny projekt okładki, autorstwa Arnolda Ayali Produkcja Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver odbyła się przy budżecie w wysokości 8 000 000 dolarów amerykańskich i trwała 2,5 roku od pomysłu do wydania, w tym półtora roku pełnego procesu twórczego. Z zespołu pracującego nad oryginalną grą - Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain - siedmiu jego członków zostało wspomnianych jako twórcy gry - byli to Amy Hennig, Seth Carus, Riley Cooper, Jonathan Miller, Caroline Trujillo, Jim Curry oraz Steve Papoutsis. Dla wszystkich pozostałych był to debiut przy pracy nad serią Legacy of Kain. Zespół dowodzony był przez Hennig i "nie mógł się doczekać, by połączyć najlepsze mechaniki akcji w dziedzinach walki, eksploracji i rozwiązywania zagadek z narracją głęboko zakorzenioną w rozgrywce". GlyphX została zatrudniona, by stworzyć wysokiej jakości rendery 3D i grafiki, mające na celu promocję gry, oraz intro do gry. Amy Hennig skomentowała swój debiut jako scenarzystka w ten sposób: "wiesz, nie było nikogo, kto mógłby to napisać, a ja niby tam umiałam sklecić kilka słów razem... przynajmniej mogłam spróbować, więc po prostu nauczyłam się pracy i pomyślałam 'cóż, spróbuję'". W trakcie, gdy Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver było tworzone, drugi zespół Crystal Dynamics zaczął prace nad Blood Omen 2 i zamierzał skupić się silniej na akcji, a mniej na rozwiązywaniu zagadek. Choć w połowie produkcji Eidos Interactive nabyło Crystal Dynamics, przejście było wyjątkowo sprawne i nie wpłynęło na prace zespołu. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver było planowane, gdy silnik gry wciąż znajdował się w procesie tworzenia, co tworzyło wyzwania dla zespołu kreatywnego. Był on częściowo wzorowany na tym użytym w grze Gex 3 (również autorstwa Crystal Dynamics) i zawierał kilka rewolucyjnych rozwiązań technicznych, w tym przemiany otoczenia liczone w czasie rzeczywistym oraz funkcję strumieniowania danych, która pozbywała się pauz na ładowanie gry, obecnych w ówczesnych produkcjach - zamiast tego zawartość była nieprzerwanie pobierana z płyty CD. Wykorzystywał też technologie, rozwinięte na potrzeby poprzednich gier Crystal Dynamics, choćby system animacji z gry 3D Baseball. Innymi ważnymi cechami technologicznymi były chociażby grafika o wysokiej rozdzielczości, obiekty o dużej liczbie poligonów, buforowanie głębi czy dopracowana sztuczna inteligencja. Niektóre z wcześniejszych pomysłów mówiły o 12 bossach i zdolności, by rekrutować inne wampiry do sprawy Dawnego Boga. Co najmniej dwie wersje beta gry zostały publicznie udostępnione przed wydaniem, każda z większymi i mniejszymi różnicami. Choć pierwotnie miała zostać wydana w październiku 1998 roku, Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver była niesławna z wielu opóźnień, aż w końcu wydano ją prawie rok później. Hennig ubolewała nad tym, że zbyt wcześnie pokazali grę prasie, przez co musieli przedwcześnie ustalić datę wydania i podawać inne informacje - to rzekomo przeszkodziło zespołowi w koncentracji i odwróciło jego uwagę od prac. Po wydaniu pojawiły się pogłoski, że mała, lecz istotna część gry została wycięta, by wydać ją bez żadnych kolejnych opóźnień. Niechętnie, Hennig przyznała, że przesadzili z rozmachem gry, a zespół wyciął około 4-5 godzin rozgrywki i zawartości z późniejszej połowy historii, w tym kilku bossów, parę poziomów, zdolności, ulepszeń Łupieżcy Dusz i pierwotne zakończenie. Mimo tych zmian zespół oznajmił: "jakiekolwiek pomniejsze rozczarowania są przeważane przez to, co udało nam się osiągnąć". Wydanie Kontynuacja Po wydaniu Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver sequel, Soul Reaver 2, został szybko zapowiedziany. Amy Hennig zapewniała, że "nie było żadnego planu na temat tego, jaka będzie następna gra. Po prostu było wiadomo, że miała być". Historia zaczyna się bezpośrednio po wydarzeniach z Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver - Raziel podróżuje przez czas, szukając odpowiedzi na swoje przeznaczenie, spotykając przy tym (i będąc przez nie manipulowanym) różne istoty, w tym Kaina, Dawnego Boga, czy Moebiusa. Gra została pochwalona za fabułę i ulepszoną rozgrywkę, ale skrytykowana za brak misji pobocznych i niższy poziom trudności niż poprzednik. Choć początkowo ten sam zespół Crystal Dynamics planował wydać grę na PlayStation i Dreamcasta, została ona przerobiona na tytuł ekskluzywny na PlayStation 2. Kontynuacja została opublikowana przez Eidos Interactive i wydana 31 października 2001 roku. Spotkała się z wysoką sprzedażą i pozytywnymi recenzjami, ale nie była aż tak wielkim sukcesem jak poprzednik. Zobacz też *''Legacy of Kain'' *''Shifter'' Kategoria:Gry